Touko's New Journey
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: Touko has seen enough of Unova. She wants to leave behind all the bad memories of N and Team Plasma. Cynthia offers her a chance to travel to Sinnoh, but she must visit all the Gym Leaders and say goodbye. It could be worse, couldn't it? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon.**

I stood at the edge of the pier and watched the sun slowly sink lower and lower into the sky. Behind me, Castelia City was bustling, a city that never sleeps, I guess you could say. My Samurott, my loving, faithful starter, stood like a sentinel beside me, ever vigilant. I chuckled at his soldier-like personality and stroked him gently under the chin. His eyes closed at my touch and he growled slightly in response. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, came and stood next to me, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her. She breathed deeply and said, "We should go, otherwise the boat will leave without us."

I squared my shoulders and released a shaky breath. I then began to head towards the ship. Cynthia quickly reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop and face her. Her face was concerned as she asked, "Did you tell anyone you were leaving Touko?"

After she spoke, I turned away and replied quietly, "Just my mother. In fact, she was the one I suggested coming with you."

"But did you tell your friends? Surely they would want to know."

I shook my head and answered, still quietly, "No, Cheren is training to challenge the Elite Four and Bianca is concentrating on becoming Professor Juniper's assistant. I didn't want to bother them."

Cynthia frowned upon hearing this. This tall, graceful woman was one of the kindest people I had ever met, but Arceus, she could be scary. Her voice, however, was not angry when she spoke again. "People do things for their friends. That's what friendship is. I think you didn't want anyone to know. You were scared of what they would say."

"Don't pretend to know what I think or feel," I muttered angrily. "You know very little of me."

"On the contrary," Cynthia retorted, "I know a great deal about you. Through our battles, I learn that you are strong, compassionate and loyal to all your friends. Why do you choose to abandon them now?"

"I'm not abandoning them. Their lives are moving in a different direction than mine, what I'm doing now is less important than them following their dreams," I snapped.

"You're heading off to travel to another region, one that is miles away from here," The Sinnoh Champion said, her voice still calm. "How is that not important? So what will happen when Bianca comes to visit your mother and asks for you? Or when Cheren comes down from the mountain, looking for you so he can test himself? And they discover that you have gone to another region, without a word to them. How would that make you feel?"

"Don't try and guilt me, Cynthia. I need to do this. I need to leave this place; I've seen all there is here."

"That's a terrible excuse, and you know it too."

I threw my hands up in the air and stormed away towards the gangplank that leads onto the ship. A shadow flew over my head and Cynthia's Garchomp landed in front of me, stopping me from getting too close. Samurott, who I noticed was very quiet, snarled at the Dragon in front of me. Ignoring the Shark Pokémon, I turned back to Cynthia, raising my eyebrows. "You sure about that, Cynthia? All it will take is one Ice Beam from Samurott and Garchomp is out of the way. I would prefer not to hurt her."

She was unmoved by my words. She strode towards a bench and sat down, patting the spot beside her. Garchomp growled and shoved me towards the blonde. Swearing under my breath, I walked over to her and sat down, Samurott shadowing me. Garchomp, in turn, went and stood behind Cynthia, the tow Pokémon eying each other warily.

There was a long silence. Cynthia was gazing out across the ocean, just like we were minutes before. Without turning, she said, "Tell me why you really want to leave."

I sighed and whispered, "It's because this place has too many memories. There are more good memories than bad, but the bad ones just outweigh them. I want to make new memories and forget the bad ones here. Is that so hard to understand?"

"It is a bit, you cannot deny that. Everyone has bad memories; they are what we learn from. Why are yours so different from everyone else?"

I snapped at this. I flew onto my feet, chest heaving. Garchomp snarled but Cynthia motioned her silent with a gesture. Samurott watched me with a mixture of pity and sadness. I was shaking so badly, I wanted to hit something just to release my anger. So quietly I could barely catch it I heard Cynthia mutter, "…just being selfish."

I saw red. I stormed right up to her and before I knew it, I was screaming. _"You have no idea what it is like! You weren't a beginning Trainer who was dragged into something she had no choice in the matter! You weren't taken in by words and then betrayed by the one person who you actually thought cared! I was played like a violin and N cut the strings!"_

I gasped suddenly, stricken by what I had just said. I had spent so long trying to deny these things to myself, but in the end I had just blurted it all out at the top of my lungs. Cynthia's face was white, her eyes wide. I stumbled away; my back collided with the pier railings. I sank to the ground, my body shaking with the sobs that racked me. I don't know how long I was there crying, but soon I felt someone crouch beside me and gently wrap their arms around me.

I remember relaxing into the embrace, my tears staining Cynthia's jacket. She was gently whispering, "I'm sorry Touko, I'm so sorry. You suffered so much for someone so young. Please forgive me, I had no idea."

I sniffed and wiped my nose. "It's ok. I'm sort of glad I told someone. Sorry for yelling at you though."

She laughed and pulled me to my feet. Still sniffling, I gave her a weak smile. "Maybe you're right Cynthia," I murmured. "Perhaps I'm not ready to leave Unova."

"You are ready. But you need to let your friends and family know," Cynthia replied. "I'll tell you what, how about you go and spend time with everyone you know. And after that we can got to Sinnoh, eh?"

I thought about it for a moment. I could hang out in Nuvema Town with Mom, Cheren and Bianca. Professor Juniper may call around to wish me luck. It wouldn't be to prolonged and that would be good. Cynthia may have saw the look that flashed in my eyes so she shook her finger at me and a small smirk grew on her face. "I don't think so Touko. You are going to see Alder, the Elite Four and not to mention the Gym Leaders. I'll call all of them up letting them know to expect you for the day."

I stared at her, a frown crossing my face. "You know, I don't really need your help."

She smirked. "I know. I just wanted to get back at you for all those defeats."

I gaped at her, words failing me. She laughed, "I'm kidding, Touko. I'm not that trivial. I just wanted you to have a good send off."

"I hate you Cynthia."

"Most people do."

**Thank you one and all. New chapter soon. R & R, if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers**

**You're probably thinking, an author's note, therefore its bad news.**

**Unfortunately, there is bad news. As you are aware, I have a few stories on the go and I really grateful that you are all reading them. But at the moment, my creative gauge is pointing at E. **

**I'm sorry that I'm letting lots of people down, but I need a while to, as Elesa would say, short out my logic circuits and reboot my heart. After a few of weeks or so, I'll come back.**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews, they meant a lot.**

**WaywardThoughts**


End file.
